Talk:Banshee/@comment-29325824-20181226155442
So, thrown through Google translate we have...: Banshee · Succubus genus · Undead type ○ Habitat ... graveyard, humanised ○ Taste ...... Sassy, dedicated ○ Food ... ... human men's preciousness ○ Demons that wear black clothes on white skin without blood and have a beautiful face with dark shade. It is feared as a sign of death, it appears to the person who approached the death, crying with tears. It is not a bearer that carries death, but merely having the power to foresee the death of a human being, and they themselves are demons of a gentle personality who mourn the death and suffering of human beings. In addition, it has a character attracted to those who bring a sign of death. If it is a human male, they are often attracted to the man as a woman and have a strong affection. Such "Banshee" is a race to serve the goddess of life and death "Hell", and the power of the goddess lives in their voices crying for those who die. Those who died while listening to their voices will be relieved of the suffering of death by the blessings of the goddess and will be revived as undead after death. In the Old Democratic Period, the former "Banshee" was given only as much as it was given the power to foresee death and the unquestionably attracted character to those who died. He could not do anything to witness the death of a loved one, only to be sad and mourn. It is because the goddess "Hell" who was pitiful in appearance such as today got their power as their own dependents. In the faith of the goddess of contemporary life and death, "Banshee" is the use of the goddess which leads the living to immortality, and the "curse that can not be ended by death and the blessing that does not end" that the goddess gave to mankind It is one of them. When the dead revives with their power, it is easy for a human woman to revive as a demon of the undead as well as a dead spell magic, but if you can revive a human being, In order to restore and maintain "power to produce brains", we need a semi-permanent magical supplement, that is, a demon that continues to devote magical power forever as a male companion who has revived. What is used there is another force to stay in their voices. The gloomy but beautiful crying voices bring inferiority to the thought of men who have just revived and are unhappy, and direct their unconcious consciousness towards them. As men revive as undeads, they attack and cry on crying at the same time. In other words, they dedicate their bodies and minds as sacrifices to the man who led themselves to the undead, continue to comfort the husband's soul forever with love and pleasure. In addition, they are extremely tearful and tears are shed a little by things other than when human death, all their tears invite their husband 's inferiority and embrace their flesh. In case If my husband saddles, they will shed tears as if I were myself, I will accept my husband 's depressed mood in the form of carnality and comfort her husband. Also, when a beloved man revives as undead, it will soon be shedding tears even when happy things like whispering love to her husband. Tears of such pleasures also invite her husband 's inferiority, so if you go with your husband, you will give a false voice of tears from that pleasure, bringing further inferiority to her husband.